


Magic's End

by Issandri



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issandri/pseuds/Issandri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The streets of Arendelle were quiet, were laden with black cloth on flagpoles, buildings, people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic's End

The streets of Arendelle were quiet, were laden with black cloth on flagpoles, buildings, people. Those who walked outside walked with their heads bowed, each without a light in their eyes brought by the sunny smile of their princess. She'd been returned to them after 13 years of closed gates and shut away secrets, and for three years the citizens of Arendelle had enjoyed the magic of Princess Anna's presence as well as her elder sister's powers.

And now that magic had been snuffed out.

There had been a large group of people there to receive Elsa when she first stepped off the boat. They had been largely silent, and stared as their queen returned to them, cloaked in sorrow. She held her head high and met the gazes of her people with a resolute stare, but they could all see something clouded in her eyes, some darkness that had crept in at the princess' departure.

Elsa had been tempted, once she returned to the palace, to order the guards to close the gates. She could not bear to do anything but sit in her office, staring at the smoldering embers of the fireplace. She had found one of Anna's dolls perched on her desk and was clutching it when Kristoff entered, delivered by Kai, who bowed deeply and left, unable bring himself to meet Elsa's eyes.

The man looked absolutely miserable. There were dark circles under his eyes which were extremely bloodshot. He was a disheveled mess, and it was obvious he had been crying for a long while. He looked like he was about to start again, standing there in front of Elsa, looking at the ground and gripping his hat in front of him with white knuckled intensity.

Elsa merely stared at him. They stood in silence for a long while before Kristoff looked up.

"There won't be a body."

Kristoff flinched. Elsa's voice was clear and cold. He resisted the urge to look back down at the ground.

"There will not be a body to bury. My sister is dead," here, the queen's voice began to falter. "Anna is dead. And I - Arendelle - will bury an empty casket."

Kristoff felt as though he had been kicked in the chest. "Elsa, I-"

She shook her head, sitting down hard in her chair and allowing her shoulders to slump. Hugging herself, Elsa bowed her head, her slicked back hair falling forward. "It's not your fault," she whispered, more to herself than Kristoff, but he heard it anyway.

"Anna died trying to save me," Kristoff protested, taking a step forward, almost tearing his hat with the ferocity with which he pulled at it. "She tried to save me, and the ice cracked, and she fell, and I couldn't - I couldn't-"

"Please," Elsa whispered, her voice hoarse and even quieter than before. "Don't."

Kristoff began to cry, but he didn't care. He let the tears pour down his face, felt his throat swell and close up. "Elsa, Elsa, Anna is…She's gone and it's my fault and I'm so sorry, I was so stupid, I shouldn't have brought her up the mountain, I was so fucking stupid-"

"Enough." Elsa sat up straight in her seat, squaring her shoulders and looking at Kristoff with a strong gaze. "Kristoff. Enough. Don't blame yourself. Anna," she faltered again, biting her lip, clenching her fists. "Anna," she repeated, her voice low and almost reverent. "I will honor her, and I will not let you blame yourself, because she would not have blamed you. I will not close the gates. I will honor my sister, and I will bury her next to our parents, and I - I will rule in a way that would make her proud." Kristoff stood, watching silently, as Elsa got to her feet. She walked slowly, pausing next to him, and put a hand on his forearm.

"I loved her," he choked, silent sobs beginning to wrack his body. Elsa looked ahead at the door, not turning towards him. She stepped forward and opened it, turning her head so he could see her face over her shoulder.

"So did I," she said softly. "I still do."


End file.
